On The Run
by Colorful Raging Cancer
Summary: A mutant with spikes under her skin is on the run then finds her mate in an unexpected place. Victor Creeds arms.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): **Hello! This is my first published story on here. I do not at all own Victor Creed or the X-Men in anyway shape or form. (if only) I do own Colin, Audrey and Briana are two of my real friends. This story is based off of a dream i had last summer, so i decided to scribble it down on my phone, Yea for me! it didn't have spell check *points fingers shaped in a gun at head* So no flames please! R&R! the problems, spelling and grammar errors are mine.

I had to get to a safe place. I knew that if I went with this man that I would be. I was 14 when I left with Colin. Briana and Audrey were with me. Colin came into the room that I was

in at his home. When he opened the door he said "You have 15 minutes to get some clothes and get to the alley." My clothes were in his room. I found jeans, boots and a coupe

shirts. We looked around his room for anything that would keep us entertained. We found his CDs there were bands that we have never heard of. There were a couple Poison ones

we grabbed those. "One minute!" Colin yelled from he alley. We ran out of the apartment building. We ran down the alley to where Collin was waiting. We got in his car and drove

* * *

><p>We stopped at a park and were eating our food when balls started flying past our heads. I caught one, and punctured it with my spikes. "Mmm that was, fun." Next thing I knew we<p>

were back in the car driving.

* * *

><p>Somewhere along the three years that I was running with Colin across the world, Audrey and Briana left. Maybe it was when we fought in Iraq or when we took out some guerilla<p>

warfare group in Brazil or maybe it was when we ended up in London for no reason. But I knew when they were gone that they were safe. Colin heard from them sometimes they

always told him to tell me to follow my heart.

* * *

><p>Two years after I left Colin I found out that Briana and Audrey were murdered by extremists'. I found their group, and killed them, brutally. When I left it was a bloody mess of bits of<p>

human remains. I was feared and had the right to be. People compared my style to that of Victor Creed, whom I have never met only heard of. I was an assassin for hire, just like

Victor. People suspected that if someone was killed brutally it was either 'Spike' or Victor Creed.

* * *

><p>Six years had passed the next time I saw Colin. I was in my room on the second floor of my house looking up at my ceiling thinking back to when I first met him, when I heard a noise<p>

from outside my window. I looked out the window to see Colin standing on the tree branch. "Hello AJ." He said. I turned around with my back facing the window and cried into my

pillow. Hours later I realized that Colin had come in, sat on my bed and rubbed my back. I climbed into his lap and cried into his chest. He had his back resting on my headboard and

his legs stretched out with me curled up on his lap.

It was hours later when I woke up to Colin sleeping behind me with his arm draped over my side. I smiled he really did care. I just laid there with his arm still around my waist. I tried

to get up but his grip tightened around my waist pulling me back against his chest. Laughing I looked back at Colin and he was sound asleep, I could hear his heart beat. I picked up

his arm and slid out of my bed and walked to the shower. Pulling off my clothes I turned up my music.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and took another one to get the water out of my hair. When I opened my door I got the biggest shock of my life.

Colin was standing in front of me, shirtless. Arms resting on the door frame so I couldn't get past. Sure I've seen him shirtless before but it was like the first time ever like I was just

now seeing him for the first time. Hmmm, he's fine. I thought. I walked past him and went to my closet to find some clothes. Humming 'Fallen Angels' by Black Veil Brides while I looked

in my huge closet. Colin came up behind me asking "what song are you humming?"

"Fallen Angels. Notice the tattoo on my back? Yeah the wings are flawed, exactly like me, and my soul." He pulled the back of my towel down to look at all of the tattoos that I had. I

had broken flawed wings that started on my shoulder blades and went down my back, there was a skull with a single white rose in its mouth on my lower back, a black crow on a

grave stone with "RIP Brandon Lee 'The Crow'" tattooed between my shoulder blades. "Wow these are beautiful." "Yeah the wings were inspired by the song and me being a

outcast. The skull represents life and the beauty of it. The crow and grave stone is a tribute to Brandon Lee when he died during the filming of the movie The Crow." I dropped the

towel and grabbed my underwear. "You have never been very modest if I remember correctly." He said thoughtfully watching me. "Nope never have." I responded.

* * *

><p>We went down stairs and ate, talked then Colin left hours later. It was about five o'clock when he was gone. Putting in a movie I curled up on the couch. The movie was Legion. I fell<p>

asleep somewhere in the middle of it and woke up at ten. The weather was bad, there was lightning and thunder. Someone was banging on my door. Hard. Getting up I walked to

the door and opened it. There standing soaking wet was the one and only Victor Creed. "Hello, frail little Amarae." He growled.

"I ain't nobodies frail, bucko. And don't ever call me Amarae. I lost that name when I started running. Its either Spike or AJ."

"Well since its pourin' rain, and I'm freezing my ass off would you let me in?" He growled. I stepped away and he walked in. He shrugged out of his black duster and set it on my

couch. I picked it up, carried it to my laundry room. Victor was following me. I turned around to see that he took off his boots and his shirt. He handed me the shirt, I took it and put it

and the duster in the dryer. Turning around I walked right into Victors broad chest. I almost fell on my ass when I felt Victor wrap his arms around my body like steel bands. "Can't

have you fallin' all over the place now can we?" He purred in my ear. I pulled my head back and looked into his striking green eyes. "Your eyes..." He trailed off. "Yeah I know they're

different."

"Yes they are different but, I meant that they fit you perfectly." I looked away and he grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes. "Don't hide them." He let me go, I ran past

him to my room. I collapsed on my bed and cried into my stuffed whale. "Frail, you know I hate it when you cry. Don't do this to me." Victor said. I turned over and hissed at him. "Oh

feral are we?" He walked up to my bed and laid down behind me. Victor wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. "Oh hell no." I said pulling myself out of his

arms. I climbed to the edge of my bed holding my stuffed whale. He reached for me, I hissed at him. When he reached for me again my tail wound around his neck. "I know that your

mutation is that you have spikes under the whole expanse of your skin, you have claws and can shift into a cougar." He looked at me with his green eyes. "Come here." He ordered.

"Bite me, Victor." I growled. He grinned and crawled across the bed over to me. "You really want to say that to me?" He asked. "Yeah I do. Bite. Me. Victor." I ground out through

clenched teeth. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to his chest. "Kiss me." He commanded, I complied. His lips were surprisingly warm and soft unlike the rest of his body. He laid

down behind me with his arm draped over my side holding me to his chest. I could not believe that I was laying next to a cold-blooded killer, feeling safe. For the first time in years I

slept through the night with out waking in fear. I guess that's what happens when you start running when your 14.

**FIN**

**(A/N)2** Thanks for reading my crappy story that my subconscious decided to come up with one night, it is currently 2:40am and i have to get up at 8. woopdy fricking doo, i should be sleeping. So anyway! R&R! I love you all, as always love from my crazy ass mind to yours, Amarae.


	2. Authors note

Dear Readers, I've had writers block so bad on this story and kind of forgotten about it. I'll just mark it as complete because I cant think of anything to do for this story. Sorry for the disappointment.

Love always, Amarae.


End file.
